


Outside Visitors

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Consent, Corruption Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: You would say it wasn't your fault that visiting outsiders had seen you, but then you'd be lying. Honestly, you were tired of the outdated rules and restrictions that kept you from being as free-spirited as you are. Not to mention nosy. So, you eavesdrop on your older brother, Kei, as he talks to two visiting lords. At first, you think they're nothing particularly special, but once you lay eyes on them that all immediately changes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. A Lord With Different Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be but there are going to be a few parts. I enjoyed writing this a lot so I hope you enjoy it too!

Staring out your bedroom’s balcony door windows, you watch as officials greet two men that arrive on horseback. Not that you can see them in great detail from so far away, but you can see they have bags packed with enough to indicate a few days’ stay. It's been a while since there have been complete outsiders that came to the castle. Most of those who did visit were familiar within the kingdom at the very least. You head towards your bedroom door and reach for the handle, only for the door to open from someone coming in from the out in the hall. You look up at your personal guard, Kageyama Tobio, along with your older brother, Kei. You can see there is a third person tagging along who is all-too-familiar as Kei’s closest friend, a nobleman named Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Kei walks in and crosses his arms as he raises a brow.

“Oh, you know. Just getting out of my stuffy room to get some fresh air. My balcony is nice and all, but I feel like going to the garden would be good for me to get out for a bit.”

“Uh-huh,” Kei still looks like he doesn't believe you.

You can't really blame him as you know that he knows you too damn well. The both of you are siblings so it's only natural that he knows most of your tricks. You turn your attention to Kageyama to see he’s staring straight ahead as if looking outside is much more interesting than the conversation happening right before him. You look to Yamaguchi next only to get a gentle smile and a small shake of his head. Knowing you’ve already lost, you cross your arms and pout, looking back to Kei.

“You know the rules, y/n.”

“You mean the outdated rules?”

“Sorry," he's not. He's an overprotective brother which is the complete opposite of your eldest brother.

“Ugh. When is Akiteru returning?”

“In about a week. So, you won’t have anyone on your side until then.”

“That’s what you think,” you barely whisper the words under your breath as you turn away.

“So, behave. Stay here until our guests leave and I’ll send someone to come get you for dinner.”

“ _Fine._ ”

“Kageyama. Make sure she doesn’t leave her room.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Kei and Kageyama aren’t the closest or even friendly with one another, but Kageyama is loyal and always follows orders. He's good at his job and a respectable man that follows through on everything always. Well, _almost_ always. Kei leaves with Yamaguchi and Kageyama, though the latter is to stand outside your door and keep watch over you. You whine as you plop onto your chaise, staring at the floor in thought. An idea strikes you. You open your balcony doors and let out a quick sharp whistle. A few seconds later, a beautiful falcon lands on your balcony railing. It was hard to get the right pitch when you were initially taught how to call the falcon, though once you did you only called upon the bird when you needed to. Which wasn't too frequently.

“Hey, handsome. Can you bring a message to your master for me?”

The bird ruffles its feathers before they settle back down, waiting patiently. You write a quick note to a nobleman named Hinata Shouyou, a close friend you’ve known since you were young. After sending the falcon on its way, you go into your room to wait patiently. You find minuscule things to entertain yourself to make the time pass faster. Maybe fifteen minutes pass before you hear a gentle knock on the wall behind your partition. You open the secret passage entryway quietly so as to not have Kageyama overhear. Hinata smiles brightly at you, coming into your room and closing the passage.

“Good to see you, y/n.”

“Good to see you too, Hinata.”

“Please, we’re friends.”

“Sorry, Shouyou.”

“It’s fine. Anyway, your letter said you needed me. What’s up?”

“Could you possibly... _distract_ Kageyama so I can go see the two men who are visiting?”

Hinata’s face goes blank, the gears in his brain turning slowly. He sighs and wipes his hand down his face, his expression shifting to slightly irritated yet bemused. You smile as you can see he’s not going to say no.

“You’re lucky I’m nice and he’s cute.

“Oh, you like him?”

“Getting there. He’s a little slow and dense on picking up on that.”

You giggle as Hinata takes a seat on your chaise, rubbing his neck to loosen his stiff muscles. You give a quick kiss to his cheek and watch him blush.

“Hurry up.”

“Don’t get cum stains on my furniture.”

“ _Hush._ ”

Hinata swats at you playfully, his blush darkening. You are out of his radius so he misses, your giggling continuing as you know he’s not really upset with your teasing. Neither of you could really be upset with the other. Not only had you grown up together as playmates, but you’d been each other’s first times. Of course, neither of your brothers or anyone else for that matter knows. You stand behind your door so Kageyama won’t see you.

“Kageyama! Could you help me move my chaise? It’s too heavy and something of mine rolled under it.”

You look to Hinata and see his mouth agape in disbelief as he mouths to you.

_‘Are you calling me fat?!’_

_‘Of course not!’_

_'I feel like you just called me fat!'_

_'Shou!'_

“Are you decent?”

“Yes.”

The door opens and you press yourself against the wall as he walks in. He freezes when he sees Hinata in the room.

“Hey, _Tobio_. Long time no see.”

Watching Kageyama become flustered and unable to stop himself from doing so is entertaining to the point that you have to stifle your laughter so you aren’t caught. You slip between Kageyama and the door, closing it quietly behind yourself. Sighing, you smile and head toward Kei’s personal study, a skip in your step. It doesn’t take you long only stopping a few times to greet and curtsy at servants who see you in the hall. You can tell some of them are curious because they are aware of the rules as well, that you aren't to be seen by outsiders and so you aren't to be out and about, but none of them are going to stop you.

When you reach the study, you’re grateful Kei’s personal guard is either inside or has been dismissed. You turn the handle slowly and crack the door open enough to see the three men. Kei is sitting at his desk and the two other men are seated across.

“I’ll keep that in mind for when Aki- apologies -His Majesty, returns.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Of course. Is there anything else you needed to discuss?”

“Yes, actually!”

The voice comes from the white-haired man, loud and cheerful. _Does his hair naturally have black streaks like that?_

“And that is?”

“It’s in regards to you, Prince Kei.”

You stare at the black-haired man as he stands, pulling an envelope from his pocket. His voice is smooth and soothing and much quieter than the other man with a melodic lilt to it that you want to hear more. Kei opens the envelope and gives the letter inside a quick once-over.

“A _marriage proposal?_ ”

You can’t stop the audible gasp that escapes you, your hand immediately flying up to clamp over your mouth. Three sets of eyes turn your way and you’re already backing away from the door. You’re ready to turn tail and run when you hear Kei’s voice.

“ _Y/n!_ Get in here.”

_Damn._ With your gaze cast down, you walk into the study closing the door behind. You look up quickly to look at the two men, stunned by how beautiful they both are.

“I apologize for my little sister’s actions.”

You stand beside the desk so you can look at all three of the men in the room. The louder man speaks first.

“Little sister? So she’s-”

“Royalty, yes. Princess Y/n.”

“Pleased to meet you,” your mannerisms kick in reflexively as you curtsy, “please excuse my rude behavior.”

“It’s quite alright.”

“How much did you hear, y/n?”

“Just the last bit about the marriage proposal.”

Kei sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Go back to your room-”

“Aww, come on. I’ll let you finish your meeting, but can’t I join you and our guests for dinner?”

“Y/n-”

“Prince Kei, pardon me. It’s quite alright if the princess wishes to join us. We wouldn’t mind.”

“Lord Akaashi-”

“Kei, _please!_ I promise I’ll behave.”

The black-haired man, Lord Akaashi, stiffens in his seat and shifts. There’s a knock at the door that stops the conversation in its tracks. Kei is quick to answer.

“Come in.”

“Prince Kei, dinner is ready,” it’s a servant who bows as he walks in.

Your eyes light up and you look to your older brother once more.

“Alright, fine. We’ll finish our conversation later if you both don’t mind.”

“Not at all. King Kuroo is patient and willing to wait for a response.”

You’re curious if the marriage proposal is for you but know better than to push Kei any further than you already have. They all stand, the tension in the room finally easing. Kei cleans up his desk and you walk to the door, the two men bowing when you pass them.

“Y/n, we will talk later.”

You nod without turning around, fearing your older brother’s glare.

“ _Understood?_ ”

“Yes, sir.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Akaashi tug his collar and sigh.

“Shall we all go to eat then?”

Dinner is much calmer than Kei’s study. You’re able to hold a conversation pretty fairly. The only thing you find strange, if a bit embarrassing, is that Akaashi and the white-haired man, who you still don’t have the name for, both stare at you. The dining hall doors open to reveal Kageyama who _instantly_ look guilty when Kei looks at him.

“I apologize for my abrupt interruption. I have a letter for the princess.”

You raise a brow as Kageyama approaches you. Kageyama has a faint flush to his cheeks, letting you know exactly what had gone down between him and Hinata. You take the letter and smile as you recognize Hinata’s handwriting.

_Y/n,_

_Your room is spotless and I have left a gift and some sweets on your vanity. Also, the castle guests are staying in rooms on the third floor. I heard from some of the servants as they were preparing the rooms. You owe me, hun. Talk to you again soon._

_Shou_

With a roll of your eyes, you fold the letter and stand from the table. Kei lied to you earlier saying that they would be leaving. You know they had packed way too much to only come and go within the same day.

“If you’ll excuse me. I have some things to attend to.”

“Thank you for joining us, Your Highness!”

“Bokuto. Volume.”

“Sorry, Akaashi.”

Finally, a name. Bokuto has the graces to look sheepish and gives a quick apology to you as well.

“It’s alright. Have a good evening. Goodnight, Kei.”

“Goodnight. We’ll talk in the morning.”

You stiffen and nod as you leave the dining hall. Kageyama follows close behind you knowing that he isn’t going to take the risk of leaving you alone again. He’s quiet the entire walk back to your room, though you can feel his eyes burning holes into the back of your head.

“I’m sorry if you get reprimanded, Kageyama. I hope you enjoyed yourself at the very least.”

Glancing over your shoulder, you see he’s blushing and won’t meet your gaze. _Gosh, he’s too easy and fun to tease._ Once you reach your bedroom, you turn to Kageyama.

“Thank you. If my attendants come by you can dismiss them. I’ll take care of myself tonight.”

“Understood. Is that all?”

“Who’s my overnight guard?”

You know Kageyama gets off some nights as it’s a real feat to watch you all hours of the day.

“Sir Ennoshita.”

_Fuck._

“Alright. Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, y/n.”

You press a quick kiss to his cheek before closing your door. On your bed, there’s a small gift box and you see the sweet desserts on your vanity. You pop a few chocolates in your mouth as you strip, the bitterness of dark chocolate coating your tongue and making you smile. The gift is a beautiful hair adornment with sparkling topaz and clear diamonds embedded in it.

Undressing is a bit difficult with all of the laces in the back, but you eventually are able to get them loose enough to get your dress off. Your throw your dress over the partition and rummage through your wardrobe. There’s a mint green nightgown you grab to wear along with a white shawl for later on. After changing and setting a candle beside your bed, you grab your sketchpad to draw the eyes of Lord Akaashi and Lord Bokuto, unable to get them out of your head. 

You know you could leave via your secret passage, but Ennoshita is _thorough_. Whenever he was your overnight guard he would make sure you were actually in your room. Past experiences of you sneaking out late lead to this development. As you’re sketching, you hear voices outside your door. You close the sketchbook and slip it under your pillow, throwing your blanket over yourself as you lie down.

“Good evening, Kageyama.”

“Sir Ennoshita.”

“Is the princess already sleeping?”

“I believe so. I haven’t heard any noise from her in a little while as it sounded like she was changing earlier. Probably getting ready for bed.”

“Uh-huh.”

You can tell Ennoshita doesn’t sound convinced by that in the least. He opens your bedroom door, coming into the room enough to see it’s actually you in your bed. You keep your breathing as even as possible as he walks around your room and blows out all of the candles except for the one on your vanity, knowing you like a little light when you sleep. Once he’s done he heads back out.

“Alright. You’re free to go. Have a good night, Kageyama.”

“Thank you.”

You can hear Kageyama’s retreating footsteps as he leaves for the night. It’s quiet now so you know you have to be careful as Ennoshita has a keen ear. You slip on your shawl and night shoes before grabbing the candle on your vanity and going to the secret passage. It’s hard to open and close the entryway quietly as it’s heavy when it sets flush once again. It’s not hard to navigate the passages if you know them well. Your mother taught you about them when you were younger. She’d told you about them in case of an emergency. Unfortunately, now you used them for more… promiscuous reasons.

As you reach the third floor, you now come to the hard part of figuring out which room the castle guests are in. the sound of voices and footsteps growing closer makes you tense. If you’re caught up here this late at night it _will_ get back to your brother and Ennoshita. The closest door to you is unlocked, thankfully, and slip inside as two figures turn the corner.

With your ear pressed to the door, you can tell it’s two female servants. They probably were attending the main library that’s on the third floor. It’s large enough to require the entire day to clean, probably why it’s left to be done once a week. Once you can no longer hear their voices, you sigh with relief.

“Your Highness?”

You squeal and turn around, careful not to drop your candle and light anything on fire. The person who startled you is none other than Akaashi. He’s sitting in a chair with a candle beside him and a book in his lap. Akaashi closes the book and sets it on the table. Your eyes go wide as you realize he isn’t wearing a shirt. Probably because he was going to bed soon. You don’t realize you’re staring until Akaashi stands.

“Your Highness.”

“ _Oh!_ My apologies.”

“It’s quite alright. Is everything okay? You look like you were hiding from someone.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Everything’s alright. I wasn’t hiding from anyone in particular.”

“Are you sure, Your Highness?”

“Yes. And please, call me y/n.”

“That would be very disrespectful, Your Highness.”

“Are you a respectable man, Lord Akaashi?”

“I would like to believe I am.”

“Hmm.”

“I don’t want to keep you if you have somewhere you intended to be.”

“And what makes you think I didn’t intend to be here and see you?”

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“What can I help you with?”

Your eyes rake up and down once more, appreciating his lean and toned muscle. Akaashi shifts his weight on his feet as he looks down at you.

“Princess…”

“I need _you_ if you’re willing. I won’t force you if you don’t want to.”

His eyes widen immediately as he catches on. 

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea. We could both get in a lot of trouble and I wouldn’t want to take your chastity.”

“That ideal is very outdated, Lord Akaashi. Plus, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“ _Your Highness._ ”

You step into his personal space and reach up to cup his face. Akaashi doesn’t pull away and you smile knowing he’s considering it.

“I appreciate your offer, but my tastes aren’t exactly… _normal._ ”

You retract your hand, watching his passive expression carefully.

“My apologies. Are you interested in men?”

“Yes, but that isn’t the issue. I wouldn't mind a male or female partner. The issue is I don’t typically have the most… _vanilla_ sex.”

_Oh!_

“ _Oh?_ So, what are your tastes, sir?”

You watch his hooded eyes grow dark at your question. Akaashi knows exactly what you’re doing, but that doesn’t stop his resolve from weakening at the mental image of having a princess on her knees before him. You’re not inexperienced and you’ve slept with a few people who have different sexual preferences, but you’re far from an expert. Akaashi cups your chin between his index finger, his thumb dragging along your bottom lip. Your tongue darts out and you can feel the callous at the tip of his thumb.

“So, may I know your answer, sir?”

“My answer is _yes_ , y/n.”

You grin, your smile wide as Akaashi sighs softly.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

“Okay.”

Akaashi’s hand moves from your chin to wrap around your throat, applying light pressure that makes your head a little fuzzy.

“What was that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.”

His hand is still wrapped around your throat as he leans down, his lips hovering above yours. Akaashi has to be over six feet tall. The fact that you have to look straight up exaggerates how short you are in comparison. And you thought you were of average height, though you did end up with the short end of the stick as your brothers got all the tall genes.

Akaashi’s lips press against yours and you can faintly taste a sweet whiskey as his tongue teases the seam of your lips. His other hand finds your waist, pulling you flush against him as he deepens the kiss. You moan softly as you finally find a use for your hands reaching up to thread your fingers through silky black locks. The kiss is heated and a lot more passionate than you anticipated as Akaashi consumes your mouth.

The back of your legs hit the end of the bed, Akaashi still keeping you upright to pull your shawl off. Once he does, he pushes you down onto the bed causing you to bounce a few times. You look up at the lord, shivering as he kneels onto the bed and crawls over you.

“As much as I would love for you to suck me off right now, there’s no way I’m missing out on tasting you.”

You blush, Akaashi’s large hands sliding up your legs and pushing up your nightgown. All of his fingers are calloused, the sensation tickling you as he reaches your hips. He must train or fight a lot to have hands like these.

“Already wet? Well, aren’t you dirty girl?”

You bite your lip as his fingers hook into the waistband of your panties and drag them down your legs.

“Still comfortable, doll?”

“Doll?”

“Mhm,” Akaashi kisses up your leg, “I thought it fit you well. Or I could just stick with princess, though you aren't acting like one now.”

Akaashi nips at your inner thigh making you flinch.

“Now, answer my question, princess. Still okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

Akaashi smiles, almost looking predatory as he wraps his hands around your thighs to hold you open. You moan softly as his thumb rubs slow circles against your clit, his eyes watching you closely as he does. The first drag of his tongue along your clit makes your hips buck and you moan louder. His grip tightens on your legs to hold you in place.

“Stay still for me or I’ll stop.”

You groan and do your best to stay still. It’s a lot more difficult than you thought it’d be as you grind up into his mouth to chase more pleasure. Akaashi growls lowly as he holds you close, his tongue alternating between teasing you slowly and frantically devouring your sex. You whimper at the feeling of your orgasm building, close but not quite there as Akaashi seems to know just when to stop.

“ _Please._ Please let me cum.”

You cry out when he suddenly stops and bites the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, leaving a mark.

“Is that how you ask for permission, princess? I thought you had much better manners than that. Though, what do I expect of a princess _slut?_ ”

“N-No…” 

Akaashi sucks another mark into your other thigh so you have a matching pair. A hiss escapes you as you look down to Akaashi seeing him waiting expectantly.

“N-No, daddy.”

Mentally, you’re patting yourself on the back. Akaashi’s eyes darken as they dilate, his mouth agape slightly as he releases the spot he was abusing. He smirks as he sits up. You frown in disappointment, staring into intense gunmetal blue eyes.

“Up.”

“What?”

“ _Up._ ”

A shiver runs down your spine as you sit up. Akaashi pulls your nightgown off of you, tossing it into the room somewhere behind him. You yelp as he grabs your hips and flips you over onto your stomach. The weight of his chest to your back keeps you pinned to the bed.

“Try not to scream too loudly.”

Your teeth dig into your bottom lip but a moan still escapes you as he thrusts inside, completely filling you. You should have guessed that the fact that he is tall almost meant that he was probably _big_ too. He chuckles lowly in your ear, his thrusts slow and hard.

“You’re more of a whore than you are a princess, huh?”

You chuckle but it cuts off into a long moan as he fucks you faster. Akaashi’s hand wraps around your throat, his hips slapping hard against you.

“Something funny, _princess_?”

“Please, may I cum?”

“Do you deserve it?”

“ _Please,_ daddy!”

Akaashi moans as his hand tightens around your throat. You feel his lips on your shoulder, light kisses peppered on your skin and alternated between him leaving marks after.

“Hmm. Wouldn’t it be great if I just knocked up the royal womb of yours, _princess_? I bet you’d look beautiful nice and pregnant with my child.”

Your eyes go wide, completely caught off guard by his words. You know you should tell him ‘no’ and to pull out, but the idea of him impregnating you is appealing for some reason. Akaashi smiles when you moan instead of giving him an actual response.

“Oh? Do you like that idea, princess slut?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Such a dirty little slut.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Then how about I fulfill that dirty fantasy for you, princess?”

“ _Please._ Can I cum? Please, daddy, please.”

“Go ahead. Cum for daddy.”

You sob as he presses you into the mattress, your orgasm overwhelming you to the point you blackout for a few seconds. Akaashi groans right into your ear as he orgasm, filling you. The warm sensation is foreign but completely welcome. He kisses your neck, pulling a content sigh from you.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?”

The sentiment and concern are sweet, but they’re undermined by Akaashi retreating back to formalities. You hum and brace your hands under yourself to sit up slightly. He moves to get off of you but you lace your hand with him to keep him there, still inside of you.

“I’m fine, but drop the formality already.”

“My apologies.”

“Make it up to me, daddy?”

Akaashi freezes before he chuckles and laces his hand with yours.

“And how would you propose I do that, princess?”

“Why don’t you do your best to make sure you’ve knocked me up?”

“Hmm, that sounds good. Could I get to use this pretty mouth of yours too?”

“Of course.”

“Think you can last all night?”

“Only one way to find out.”

You yelp as his free hand grabs your hip to raise you up, your back arching.

“Let’s see how much it takes to break the royal slut.”

*

What rouses you from sleep is the sound of feet pounding on the floor in the hallways and panicked frantic voices. You groan and snuggle further into your bed. You desperately want to sleep in as you’re exhausted and you know you don’t have anything important scheduled today. The feeling of an arm tightening around your waist, a warm body pressed flush against you and breathing tickling your neck fully wakes you.

You roll over slowly to see Lord Akaashi sound asleep. _Wow, he’s even more beautiful when he sleeps._ A voice from out in the hallway reaches your ears.

“Is the search party prepared?”

“Yes, Your highness.”

“Tsukki, I don’t think that’s necessary. Y/n has to be here somewhere.”

You shoot upright in the bed and scramble to get out. As soon as you attempt to stand, you fall to your knees. Your hips and legs are weak to the point that you can’t even stand. At this point, Akaashi is fully awake and looking down at you in amusement.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Ooo, the princess has a dirty mouth. Though, you did last night too.”

“Hush.”

Akaashi chuckles, the sleep still in his voice making it lower than his normal voice.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes.”

You look away from him in embarrassment knowing that you’re red in the face. A knock at the door makes you both tense.

“Lord Akaashi?”

_Oh, thank god it’s Yamaguchi._

“One minute, please.”

“Oh, I apologize if I woke you. Just wanted to let you know breakfast will be served soon.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Tsukki please-”

When you hear their voice grow quieter, you sigh in relief. As quickly as you can with unsteady legs, you throw on your nightgown and shawl. Biting your lip, you tap along the wall praying that there’s an entrance in here. When you hear the familiar hollow echo of an entrance to the hidden passages you sigh with relief. You grab your candle and light it before turning to Akaashi who’s been watching you the entire time.

“Thank you for the lovely night, Lord Akaashi. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Meet you there.”

You press a quick kiss to his lips before you leave via the passage, closing it behind yourself. As soon as you reach your room, you sigh with relief. You blow out the candle and set it on your vanity. There are voices growing louder as they approach your room.

“Where could she be, Yamaguchi?”

“Probably not far. You know y/n.”

“Yeah. _That’s_ what worries me.”

_Ouch._ Basically leaping into your bed, you pull your blanket up to your chin before the door opens to Yamaguchi and Kei. You do your best to pretend like you’re just waking up, rubbing your eyes and turning towards the door.

“Kei? What wrong?”

“Y/n? What-”

“Everything okay?”

You look between the two men, tilting your head in confusion.

“Sorry to wake you, y/n. Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll be down in a few if you give me some time.”

“Sure thing.”

Yamaguchi smiles and herds Kei out of your room, but not before he catches sight of your candle that still dripping from being partially melted. Though, he keeps that to himself. The door closes and you flop onto your back, the tension easing from your muscles. You stare at your ceiling for a minute before your stomach grumbles loudly, reminding me of how much of a workout last night was. Breakfast sounds good.


	2. A Reward for a Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next morning after your long night with Akaashi. You get reprimanded by Kei (again) for not only yesterday’s whole ordeal but also because you’d gone missing early that morning. So, now you’re not allowed to go anywhere without Kageyama or your lady-in-waiting, Yachi Hitoka. It may be more difficult to slip away, but that isn’t going to stop you. Especially if there's a willing lord whose company you would tremendously enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always do this. I write a fic for a character and then their birthday comes up. There will be a separate fic with just Akaashi but that may be a little late so please forgive me. On the other hand, please enjoy this Bokuto-centric chapter.

When you get to the dining hall you see Kei, Akaashi, and Bokuto already seated and eating. Yamaguchi joined as well but had to step out for a minute. There is a conversation between the men at the table but you have kept quiet while you eat. What you have noticed in your silence is how Kei has been staring at you throughout breakfast, a burning fire in his eyes lit with an inevitable interrogation. Of course; just what you needed to start off your morning. Before he can have the chance to control the questions, you take the lead. Setting your fork and knife down, you pause eating your waffles.

“Is everything alright, Kei? Is there something on your mind?” you can see the way his eyebrow twitches knowing that there are multiple things weighing on his mind. Instead of giving you an actual answer he brushes you off, but you’re annoying;y persistent.

“... It can wait.”

“Are you sure? By your expression, it seems like something important.”

“It’s _not._ ”

At this point, Bokuto and Akaashi keep looking back and forth between the two of you. The lords look a little confused and uncomfortable but know better than to interject when it isn’t their place. You smile innocently at your older brother, his eyes narrowing at you. He knows that expression; you make it any time you’ve gotten away with something. Kei is ready to put you through the wringer and get the answers he’s looking for but, thankfully for you, Yamaguchi returns and picks up with the conversation with Kei he was having before.

“Prince Kei,” your eyes look to Akaashi, curiosity peaked. The lord doesn’t look at you but it’s probably best because you don’t Kei more suspicious than he is.

“Yes?”

“Is there any way I could request your assistance?”

“Assistance?”

“Yes, I wanted to get a few things while I was here, but I’m not familiar with the castle town. Could I ask for a guide?”

“I wouldn’t mind showing you around, Lord Akaashi,” you smile at the lord but his expression stays neutral as he looks at you. Kei interjects before Akaashi can respond.

“Unfortunately, you have lessons today, y/n.”

“Boo.”

“I wouldn’t mind showing him around, Your Highness,” Yamaguchi offers.

“Is that alright with you, Lord Akaashi?”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll be in your care.”

For some reason, you find yourself looking at the only one who hasn’t spoken yet; Lord Bokuto. He had spoken quite a bit earlier with Akaashi and Kei, but once the conversation shifted when you began playing your questioning game with your older brother he fell silent. If anything, not only has he not spoken much since then, his expression seems a little… _sad._ Breakfast finishes and you’re told to come to Kei’s study. Since Yamaguchi is going with Akaashi into town, the other two men that follows you is Kageyama and Kei’s personal guard, Asahi.

Asahi is a large man who is a bit intimidating, to say the least. Fortunately, once you get to know him and his personality, you realize he’s just a big softie. You and Kei enter the study while the two knights stand outside the door. You take a seat in front of Kei’s desk watching your brother’s expression carefully. He has an innate ability to look completely calm on the outside when he is feeling something completely different on the inside. That doesn’t mean he can’t look irritated or pissed because he does make spectacular faces during those times.

“So, what did you want to talk about, Kei?”

“A few things.”

“Like?”

“Yesterday.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah. Could you, for just my peace of mind, just _not_ do things that could potentially be damaging to our relationships with other kingdoms?”

_Does that include sleeping with one of the Marquees?_

“There was no real harm. I just overheard a little bit of the conversation about a marriage proposal. Also, is it about me?”

“That’s not what we’re talking about right now.”

“Fine.”

“The lords were forgiving of your imprudence so I will also forgive you. I would appreciate it if you didn’t give me headaches though.”

“That’s my job as your little sister, though. You signed up for it.”

“...did not.”

Kei rolls his eyes and sighs. You chuckle at his exasperated expression. _I mean, he isn’t wrong that he didn’t really sign up to have a little sister but he does nonetheless. He should be a little nicer about it though._

“I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything else that you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes.”

“And that is…?”

“Where were you last night?”

“What’re you talking about? You literally woke me up in my bed this morning.”

“Y/n.”

“Kei.”

“You weren’t there early in the morning so you obviously went somewhere last night,” Kei keeps his voice even not letting his emotions getting the best of him even though they could at any moment.

“I don’t know what to tell you. It’s not my fault I was burrowed in my blankets and you didn’t see me.”

“ _Y/n._ ”

“ _Kei._ Stop playing the name game with me. It’s annoying.”

“What’s annoying is you blatantly lying to me.”

“I’m not!”

Kei groans, completely fed up with your shit.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. You do have an art lesson later today. Fortunately for you, you won’t have to do your lesson alone. Lady Yachi will join you and attend to your needs as she should.”

“That’s not-”

“Necessary? Yes, it is.”

“I don’t get any say?”

“Nope.”

A knock at the door pauses your conversation.

“Come in.”

“Lady Yachi, Your Highness.”

“Thank you, Asahi.”

Hitoka walks into the room and gives a quick curtsy. You do your best to not look annoyed at your lady-in-waiting’s appearance, but you wear your emotions on your sleeve.

“You’re dismissed, y/n.”

“ _That’s it?!_ ”

“ _Yes._ We’re done. Good luck with your lesson.”

Kei gets up from his desk and heads to the door to leave, Asahi already holding the door open. You sigh and get up from your seat, giving a gentle smile to Hitoka.

“It’s good to see you’re well, Hitoka.”

“Same to you, Your Highness.”

“Hitoka.”

“Ah- I’m sorry. Y/n.”

“Better. So, what shall we do until my lesson?”

Hitoka lights up and begins to talk your ear off with Kageyama trailing behind the two of you. She fills you in on things you weren’t aware of going on around the castle as well as new merchants in the castle town that brought rare and foreign items she was infatuated with.

Since your lessons aren’t until the early afternoon, you and Hitoka wander around the gardens since the weather is nice outside. It was nice out yesterday as well but, well, you had other things on your mind besides the weather. You aren’t the best when it comes to identifying different flora, but you enjoyed tending to the flowers nonetheless. Every time you explain a different flower to Hitoka she gets more enthusiastic about the next one she asks about.

Your mind begins to wander back to last night and how you can still feel the pleasurable ache between your legs. Even the bruises that are hidden along your body hum slightly in pain but it’s nothing you can’t handle. By his demeanor and outward appearance you truly didn’t expect Akaashi to be so… _intense_. Not that you’re complaining; not in a bad way at least.

“Your Highness,” Kageyama startles you when you’re by the roses, causing you to prick yourself on the thorns.

“ _Damn._ ”

“Are you okay? I’m sorry.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a small prick. I should have been paying more attention instead of spacing out,” _yeah, spacing out about last night,_ “What did you need?”

“It’s almost time for your art lesson.”

“Oh, yes. Where is it today?”

“In the library.”

“Let’s go then. Hitoka.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Hitoka is quick to fall in step with you as the three of you make your way back inside. You stick your finger in your mouth to gently lap up the faint trickle of blood that comes from the prick you obtained from the rose bush thorns. As you ascend the stairs to the third floor, you spot Bokuto taking his time walking up. He looks a bit lost and dejected, like a puppy.

“Lord Bokuto.”

He tenses and turns to face you as you reach the third-floor landing. His head cocks to the side slightly as he looks to your mouth as you gently suckle your finger. Your eyes widen slightly before you remove it, a light blush to your cheeks.

“Hello, Your Highness.”

“Hello to you too. Are you alright? You look a bit upset.”

“Oh. I apologize. Just takes a little bit to find my way around.”

“True. The castle is a bit difficult to understand the layout if you aren’t familiar with it.”

“Yes. I’m also just not really myself without Akaashi.”

“What do you mean?”

“...I do a lot better with Akaashi around as he’s more intelligent. He knows what to do and doesn’t get easily emotional as I do. Doing things on my own is a bit… difficult.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure you’re plenty intelligent. Why would you doubt yourself?”

You can see Bokuto looks a bit embarrassed, so you give him a gentle smile.

“Would you like to accompany me to the library for my art lesson?”

His embarrassment fades and is replaced with a dazzling smile. You don’t know if it’s the idea of the library or the fact that you offered to spend time with him, but you’re happy you were able to see his handsome smile. As if he was never down in the first place, he straightens his spine and composes himself.

“I would love to, Your Highness,” he smiles and holds out his arm for you to take, “please lead me.”

You giggle and lace your hand through his arm, gently holding his forearm so that he follows. Hitoka nor Kageyama say anything, but they probably aren’t going to since you’re still listening to your brother’s instructions by going to your lesson. When you reach the library, your instructor is already set up at some open space with stools and easels.

“Hello, Your Highness.”

“Hello, Kiyoko.”

Shimizu Kiyoko. A beautiful and talented woman who excels in many different art mediums. She turns her attention to Bokuto who is staring in shock and awe which isn’t really that surprising.

“And who is this?”

Bokuto finally snaps out of his starstruck stupor and he relights his smile.

“Bokuto Koutarou, my lady. Pleased to meet you.”

_Koutarou. Good to know his first name. I should have gotten Akaashi’s last night. Not that I blame myself, but I was preoccupied._

“Likewise, my lord.”

It feels like the two of them look at each other a little too long for your comfort.

“Shall we get started?”

You bite your lips realizing you sound a bit petty. _Damn, did that come off jealous at all?_

“Do you have a subject in mind?”

“I do. As long as Lord Bokuto is willing to be my muse for a bit.”

“Pardon?”

“Would you be willing to let me paint you for a bit?”

“Are you sure you want to paint me?”

“Yes, _please._ ”

Bokuto smiles down at you as you realize how tall the lord truly is. He finally agrees and you cheer with excitement. It’s been a while since you’ve had a subject to paint that you don’t know that well. After setting up your canvas, you get to work on doing the outline of Bokuto once he decides on his pose. Once you start you’re absorbed in your art, working on getting his proportions right. Kiyoko is sure to instruct you on what could improve and to reprimand you for your bad habits, like when you fuss over complementary colors and what would look good against Bokuto’s skin tone. You have a good base starting at Bokuto’s lower half working your way up. The feel of a gentle hand on your shoulder snaps you out of your trance and you look up to Kiyoko.

“Let’s take a break, shall we? Your model looks like he’s in need of a rest.”

“I’m so sorry, Lord Bokuto,” you blush as you set down your paintbrush.

“It’s okay. Can I see it so far?”

“Of course.”

You giggle as Bokuto pulls your stool back some to see the full painting. His jaw drops in awe even though it’s nowhere close to complete.

“ _Wow._ You’re very talented, Your Highness.”

“Thank you. I apologize again for not offering a break sooner. I wanted to get as much done as I could because your position would change even just slightly when we did.”

“We’ll take a break. Stretch and rest while I’m gone. I have a quick errand I need to attend to.”

“Of course. Please, take your time, Lady Kiyoko.”

She curtsies quickly before heading out of the library. 

“Lord Bokuto, are you hungry?”

“A bit.”

“Hitoka, could you go to the kitchen and retrieve some snacks?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

She stands and heads out of the library, informing Kageyama as the door closes. You sigh with relief and go sit on the lounge that Bokuto was previously occupying when he posed.

“I forget how terrible my posture gets when I get absorbed in something. My back and shoulders are killing me.”

“You did look a bit uncomfortable earlier.”

“It’s one of my bad habits I still haven’t broken yet.”

You wince as you rub your shoulder, barely giving yourself any relief. Bokuto sits beside you and his hands hang in the air in uncertainty.

“Mind if I help?”

“Not at all.”

You smile inwardly to yourself as you turn a bit more so your back is to the lord, his large hands kneading your shoulders slowly. A soft moan escapes you as the aches fade. Bokuto swallows audibly when he hears you moan, curious if he can pull another one from you. After a minute, you smile and lean back so you’re lying across Bokuto’s lap.

“Y-Your Highness?”

“Hm?”

“What are you-”

“Your lap looked comfy.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. Do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

“I’ll only rest for a minute. Hitoka should be back soon. Your thighs just looked like perfect pillows.”

Bokuto no longer has the ability to speak with an even voice so he keeps his mouth shut. You snuggle against his leg, feeling his muscles tense beneath your fingertips. Smiling to yourself, you trace light circles on his inner thigh making the lord blush. The sound of voices coming from outside the door makes you sit up and scoot away before anyone can see you two in such a position. Your disappointment is evident on your face.

Kiyoko and Hitoka both walk in, carrying trays with sandwiches and sweets. Before they can set the trays down, you’re snatching a pastry and popping it into your mouth.

“If you’ll excuse me. I’m going to go to the restroom,” you raise a brow but keep your thoughts to yourself.

“No promises any of the sweets will be left when you return. It’s at the end of the stacks all the way in the back.”

Bokuto chuckles and excuses himself.

“You’re back so soon, Lady Kiyoko. Did you have an errand to run?”

“I did but it wasn’t as important as I thought. I handled it and I finished faster than I thought I would. If my attention is needed again, someone is to come and notify me.”

“That’s good. You’re back in time to eat. Please, help yourself.”

Kiyoko and Hitoka take a sweat, fully immersed in conversation. You’re curious about Bokuto as he’s been gone for a little while. He isn’t familiar with the castle at all so you probably should have given him better directions.

“Please, excuse me. I’m going to the restroom.”

They don’t pay you any mind as you get up and go to the bathroom at the back of the first floor of the library. As you reach the door, you can hear faint noises coming from inside. When you test the door handle you find it unlocked and crack the door open to see Bokuto leaning against the wall. His shirt is bunched up with the hem clenched between his teeth and his pants are undone and lowered enough to the point that you can see his cock.

Your eyes are drawn to him as you watch the lord pleasure himself. You snap your mouth shut to prevent yourself from drooling. Opening the door, you close and lock it behind yourself before leaning against it to continue to watch. Bokuto groans lowly as his eyes flutter open. He gasps as his eyes fully open to look at you, his shirt falling from his mouth and his hand halting its ministrations.

“Aww, you don’t need to stop on my account. _Please,_ continue.”

“Princess…”

“I’m not going to say anything or do anything. _Unless you want me to._ ”

The gears are obviously turning as he heavily considers your offer. He probably is just wary of how far _too_ far would be. Especially since you’re the damn princess of a kingdom. He doesn’t want to be the reason for a conflict.

“Really?”

“Oh? Have I piqued your interest?”

“Y-Yes.”

You finally cross the space to reach Bokuto, pressing one hand flat to his chest while the other hand wraps around his cock. He lets out a hiss at the contact as your hand strokes him slowly, his length gently pulsing in your palm.

“You know, I _really_ wanna reward you for being such a wonderful model for me. I just hope I can do you just and capture your handsomeness in my painting.”

“I would never turn down anything you grace me with, Your Highness.”

“Y/n.”

“Princess.”

“Fine.”

It’ll take a little more to get others to be comfortable calling you by your name. You really wish it wasn’t such an issue. Breaking formalities is such a nuisance. Tilting your head up, you press your lips to Bokuto’s to which he responds fervently. You smile as you stroke him faster to draw more noises from him, swallowing every single one in your passionate kiss. When you pull away to break the kiss the lord whines and pouts, displaying that sad puppy expression again.

“Unfortunately, we have to be quick or someone will come looking for me.”

“Okay.”

“Your choice. My mouth, or my pussy. I don’t mind either,” you say you don’t mind either, and you really don’t, but you’d be lying if you weren’t eager to have his cock in your mouth. Just his girth alone had you weak-kneed and ready to please this man. The way his eyes dilate with unbridled lust makes you smile. Bokuto’s hand comes up to cup your cheek, his thumb swiping along your bottom lip. _Yes, please!_

“Your mouth, please. I’m already close.”

“I can imagine so,” you exaggerate your point by tightening your grip on his cock slightly and pull a moan from him.

You kneel making sure to not get your dress caught under you and wrinkle it. Bokuto looks down at you and places his hand atop your head. As you lean forward, you drag your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip watching the lord’s composure crumble. Taking his cock in your mouth, you bob your head along his length and use your hand to work whatever doesn’t fit in.

Bokuto groans as his hips move on their own to chase the warmth and pleasure caused by your mouth. You gag slightly as you’re not prepared when he slips down your throat, cutting off your air. You moan as you fist Bokuto’s pants to keep your balance as he thrusts in and out of your mouth.

“ _Fuck._ Princess, your mouth feels so good. You look really pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

You really wish you didn’t have this large dress on right now. The constant praise from the lord has you hot and bothered to the point you _really_ want to touch yourself. Bokuto groans as he grabs your head with both hands, taking over to fuck your mouth at his own pace.

“I-I’m sorry if it hurts. You just feel so good. Can I please cum in your mouth?”

You’re unable to respond so you hum in approval, looking up at the lord with hooded eyes. He groans as he holds you so your mouth is flush against him, his cock down your throat. You moan as he orgasms, doing his best to not be too loud. You reflexively swallow it all down making sure to not spill any.

“Fuck.”

Bokuto regulates his breathing as he pulls out of your mouth. You sigh and lick your lips, smiling.

“Wish we had more time, but we don’t unfortunately. Maybe later, if you’re up for it.”

You take Bokuto’s offered hand to help you up. You smooth out your dress and fix your hair with Bokuto’s help, listening to him continuously apologize.

“I’ll head back first. Wait about a minute or so before you return.”

“Sure thing, princess.”

You smile and press a kiss to his cheek. Unlocking the bathroom, you head back to where Hitoka and Kiyoko are.

“Everything okay, Your Highness?” Hitoka looks concerned. You should have known better that she wouldn’t notice your absence when that’s _her job._

“Yes. My dress got a bit caught and was a struggle to get undone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. It didn’t tear or anything, did it?”

“Nope. I was able to handle it. Now I’m ready for more sweets.”

Not that Hitoka isn’t smart but she doesn’t sense any issues and instantly drops the topic in favor of enthusing over desserts.

“Try this!”

Hitoka holds up a pastry you’re not familiar with and you smile as you eat it from her hand. It’s sweet but it’s also tangy, making your taste buds tingle. Out of your peripheral, you see Bokuto approaching looking much more put together than you left him, but you can tell the glow to his face is from earlier.

“Would you like to try one, Lord Bokuto?”

“Sure.”

You grin and grab one of the pastries Hitoka had just given you. Holding it up, you wait for Bokuto to take the sweet treat. He leans forward and takes it from you, his tongue licking up some of the powdered sugar from your fingers.

“It’s delicious.”

“Right?”

“May I have another?”

“Of course.”

You hand feed him another, seeing him smile from your interaction. You pull your fingers from his mouth and lick your fingers clean of any powdered sugar he missed.

“Your Highness?”

“Yes?”

“We’ll rest for a little longer and then continue. Is that okay?”

“If that’s okay with my model.”

“Of course.”

“Then, yes.”

Kiyoko nods, excited to see more progress on your painting. You look to Bokuto and give him a breathtaking smile, making his heart, ~~and cock~~ , throb. Bokuto’s hoping you were serious about continuing later this evening. He’ll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't too much, but this is a build-up for the next chapter with both ;). Look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please look forward to the next part involving Bokuto.


End file.
